


Screwed

by imdrowning



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Pining, Starker, Teacher Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdrowning/pseuds/imdrowning
Summary: Peter Parker is in love with his married boss, Tony Stark. In other words, he is totally screwed.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is mid-twenties in this fic.

Peter Parker was utterly and completely screwed. He was in love with his boss. His _ married _boss. He was screwed.

Peter was a chemistry teacher at a fancy private high school in Manhattan. The job at Stark Academy had fallen into Peter’s lap by chance last year; the teacher he replaced moved away in the middle of the school year, and Peter’s friend MJ was an art teacher at the Academy. The school was desperate, and Peter was available, so there he was.

Unfortunately, the Academy’s director happened to be the most incredible man that Peter had ever met. Tony Stark. Twenty years older than Peter, and a thousand worlds apart. He was witty, charming, and the smartest man he had ever met. Peter was insecure and unorganized, and he lived in a tiny apartment in Queens. Tony was everything Peter wanted. Well, everything but one little detail… 

Pepper Potts. Peter had met her a few times, and she was a lovely woman. Pepper was the CEO of a successful tech company. She was definitely better for Tony than Peter was. That didn’t make him want the man any less. 

One afternoon, Tony walked into the office that Peter shared with another teacher, who had already gone home. The two talked about school at first, but then they kept talking. It was easy. Effortless. They had chemistry, and Peter was sure that Tony could feel it, too. 

Talking for hours after school became their daily routine. And, as time went on, their topics of conversation became more and more personal. Peter knew that Tony liked him, that he was spending time with him that he could be spending with his wife, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He didn’t want to be a homewrecker, but he really wanted Tony.

Far too soon, Peter’s second year at the Academy ended, and Peter had to say goodbye to Tony again. But it was different this time, because last summer, he had only just begun to fall for his boss. This time, he was sure that Tony was the love of his life.

At graduation, Peter let himself cry. he pretended it was because he was saying goodbye to the Seniors, even though he only taught underclassmen. Really, he was crying because he knew he could never have Tony. He was a good man; he wouldn’t leave Pepper, and he certainly wouldn’t cheat on her. 

Still, as Peter walked out of school after the graduation ceremony, he was almost certain that he saw Tony wink at him. With Pepper standing right next to him. 

Yeah, Peter was screwed.


	2. Chapter Two

Peter and MJ sat in Peter’s apartment, drinking cheap rosé and talking about their plans for the summer. That was one of the perks of being a teacher; you got two whole months off of work every year. MJ was going to spend her time off backpacking through Europe.

“You should come with me,” she suggested, polishing off her third glass of wine. “It’s not really like you have anything better to do.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, first of all, I don’t have the money for a vacation right now. Any extra cash I have, I give to May to help pay for her apartment. Besides, even if I did have the funds, I’m not sure I’m a backpacking kind of guy.”

“I bet you’d go if Tony asked you,” MJ mumbled into her wine glass. Peter turned bright red.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter said a little too defensively. MJ had never mentioned Tony in a non-work context before.

MJ gave Peter a look. “It’s getting kinda old pretending that you aren’t into him, isn’t it? I mean, it was kind of amusing at first, but now it’s just annoying.” Peter stared at his friend, trying to process what she had just said. Of course MJ knew about Tony. MJ knew everything. After a good minute of staring, MJ asked, “Did I break you?”

“I’m, uh, just processing. I guess it would be kind of dumb to pretend that I didn’t know what you were talking about,” Peter managed to get out. MJ picked up the bottle of wine from its place on the coffee table and poured its remaining contents into her glass. She took a sip. Peter sighed. MJ had clearly decided that he wasn’t done talking.

“Okay, fine. He came into my office this past November. We talked… and we kept talking,” Peter said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He’d never talked about Tony to anybody before. Now that he had started, Peter didn’t want to stop. “One night, we weren’t keeping track of time, and we talked until one in the morning. That’s how easy it is with him; we could talk forever.”

“Holy shit. You’re in love with him,” MJ said, eyes wide. “I knew you liked him, but you are fully head-over-heels in love with him. You gonna make a move?”

“He’s married, MJ.”

“Yes. That wasn’t my question. Happily married men don’t talk to their young, hot coworkers until one AM. I think you should go for it, Parker,” MJ winked at him. Peter took a shaky breath. Was it possible that Tony actually had feelings for him? What if the older man had been dropping hints all this time, and Peter was too oblivious to pick up on them? And that wink at graduation…

“What if he fires me? I mean, this could count as workplace misconduct, right? I can’t lose this job,” Peter worried.

“Peter. It is summer break. You can’t have workplace misconduct without a workplace. And if Tony says no, just apologize. You’re both adults, right?” MJ said. Peter considered this. Tony would probably understand. Sure, the embarrassment would probably kill him, but what was life without a little risk? Peter set down his wine glass on the table with a determined clink.

“Okay. Let’s figure out how I’m going to seduce our boss.”


	3. Chapter Three

Peter Parker’s Plan To Seduce Tony Stark 

Step One: Look hot.

MJ was rifling through Peter’s closet, throwing clothes haphazardly onto the bed behind her. She held up a pair of particularly baggy and unflattering jeans and raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly, Peter, what even _ are _ these? And the science t-shirts are cute and all, but I don’t think I realized just how many you had until now. I think it’s time that you start dressing like an adult.”

Apparently, adults wore really tight clothes. Peter looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. Although the skinny jeans and fitted tee he had on were way tighter than the clothes that he normally wore, he had to admit that he looked good. Peter stepped out of the room to show MJ the outfit.

“See? Isn’t this so much better?” MJ said, clapping her hands together happily.

“The pants are kind of uncomfortable,” Peter responded.

“Yes, well, ‘comfortable’ isn’t going to get you laid. So, can we put them in the ‘yes’ pile?” MJ said, although Peter knew that he didn’t really have a say in the outcome of this shopping trip.

Step Two: Make plans to meet up with Tony.

Peter decided to ask Tony out for coffee. Friends had coffee together, so it didn’t have to be a date. Would Tony think it was a date? Peter was pretty sure that affairs didn’t begin with coffee dates. But maybe they began with late nights alone together in an office… 

Tony responded to Peter’s text almost immediately. Peter would be lying if he said that it didn’t make his heart jump a little. Tony said that he was “looking forward to catching up.” It had only been two weeks since they last saw each other. Did that mean that Tony missed him already? Peter hoped so. 

Step Three: Mental preparation. 

“What if he’s completely disgusted by me and decides that he can never look at me again?” Peter asked, pacing around his apartment. He and MJ had been going back and forth for the past twenty minutes. MJ ran a hand over her face.

“That’s not going to happen. Tony’s your boss; he has to look at you.”

“Exactly. Which means he might fire me,” Peter retorted.

“You’re a great teacher. It would be irresponsible for him to fire you,” MJ said. She was obviously trying to keep her cool, but Peter had been increasingly manic in the days leading up to the date with Tony. Now, with less than an hour to go, both of them were at their breaking point. Suddenly, Peter stopped pacing, a horrified expression on his face.

“Oh my God. MJ. What if he’s straight?”

MJ stood up from the couch and set her hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Peter, you know I love you, but if you honestly think that that man is a heterosexual, then there’s really nothing I can do for you,” she said. Peter let out a shaky sigh and pulled MJ into a hug. 

“Thank you for dealing with me,” he mumbled into her shoulder. MJ laughed and gave her friend a squeeze. 

“Yeah. I am the best friend ever.”

There was only one step to go. It was time for the seduction to commence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you think I should continue.


End file.
